battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sturmgeschütz IV
The Sturmgeschütz IV (abbreviated to StuG IV) was a German tank destroyer that was used during the later stages of World War II. The tank was built from mounting the Sturmgeschütz III superstructure on top of the chassis of a Panzer IV. This was the result of production of the StuG III being unable to meet demand due to an Allied bombing raid on the manufacturer of the StuG III in November 1943. Over the course of December 1943 to May 1945, 1,108 StuG IVs were produced, with an additional 31 StuG IVs constructed from damaged Panzer IV hulls.Sturmgeschütz IV - Wikipedia Battlefield V }} The Sturmgeschütz IV is a tank destroyer featured in Battlefield V, introduced in the second Tides of War chapter, Lightning Strikes.Chapter 2: Lightning Strikes Tips for the Iron Skin Chapter Event’s Challenges Initially players could unlock the StuG by completing Week five of the Monthly Challenge, but is currently purchasable for 2,500 via the Company. The Sturmgeschütz IV is the German equivalent of the British Valentine Archer. Although fulfilling the same description of turretless tank destroyers, the two vehicles have several differences in terms of layout and equipment. The StuG seats a crew of three; the driver operates the 75mm Kwk 37, which has limited traverse requiring the vehicle be orientated towards potential targets, and without any secondary MG armament; the right gunner operates a unique remote-controlled MG34#Vehicle Mounted MG 34 from inside the vehicle; and a top gunner using an unshielded, ring-mounted MG 34 from the cupola. The StuG has a much lower profile than the Valentine and as such is harder to engage at greater distances. However its initial armament, the short-barrelled 75mm as seen on the default Panzer IV, suffers from a low velocity and very high drop that hampers performance at range. Furthermore the driver lacks any secondary armament like a coaxial MG. Its turretless configuration also leaves the vehicle vulnerable to flanking, although the remote-controlled passenger MG can rotate 360° to defend against infantry. The Sturmgeschütz IV shares many upgrades with the Panzer IV, which generally aim to reduce its main shortcomings. The left side path focuses on survivability, with Reinforced Engine and Zimmerit, whilst also improving anti-infantry performance of the main gun with Improved Loading Mechanism and Case Rounds. The Right side pathway instead aids the tank in the assault and against armored targets, with the addition of a directional Smoke Launcher and Track Repair, while also replacing the main gun with the long-barrelled high velocity 75mm 40 L/48 and AP rounds. The middle choices of Track Skirts and S-Mine Launchers deter close-in attacks from AT infantry, seeking to exploit the turretless nature of the vehicle, by reducing the chance of being immobilised and granting use of an omnidirectional anti-infantry defensive weapon. Gallery SCREENSHOT - BFV 2560x1440 Chapter2.jpg|Two StuG IVs on the cover art for Lightning Strikes stugivreveal.jpg|A StuG IV in the Lightning Strikes trailer Battlefield V Sturmgeschütz IV Promotional 01.jpg BFV.StuG4.Skirt.Left side.jpg|Left side BFV.StuG4.Skirt.Front.jpg|Front view BFV.StuG4.Skirt.rear.jpg|Rear view BFV.StuG4.Skirt.Right side.jpg|Right side BFV.StuG4.Skirt.UpgGun.Front.jpg|Upgraded Sturmgeschütz IV with armored skirt and upgraded gun BFV.StuG4.Skirt.UpgGun.Rear.jpg|Upgraded Sturmgeschütz IV with armored skirt and upgraded gun BFV.StuG4.hud.jpg|Sturmgeschütz IV driver view BFV.StuG4.Crosshairs.jpg||Sturmgeschütz IV drivers ADS/Crosshair BFV.StuG4.Gunner Crosshairs.jpg|Secondary gunner view References Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Battlefield V: Lightning Strikes